Kyuubi Madness
by GobiKitsune
Summary: Naruto goes Kyuubi and attacks his friends. Yeah, that's the basic information. Twoshot, songfics, slight NaruSaku. InoChou if you squint. Rated for swearing and violence.


**Yeah, I made this out of total boredom, and the fact that I had so many ideas for it. If you see any grammar errors, mispellings, etc, then just ignore them. I typed most of this late at night anyway.**

_Thoughts, repeated speech, or emphasis  
_**Lyrics, and Kyuubi's speech  
**Normal text, duh

* * *

**Drowning deep in my sea of loathing.  
Broken your servant I kneel.  
_Will you give into me?_  
****It seems that what's left of my human side is slowly changing in me.  
**_**Will you give into me?  
**_

* * *

_It was everywhere… Everywhere. That tainted crimson liquid… It was painted on the walls. Handprints were smeared, as if humans were desperately trying to claw their way free… It didn't work, of course. But, it was only in his head, wasn't it? No harm done…_

_Yet._

Naruto winced as a scream pierced through the security of his thoughts. It was like being hit in the forehead with a dart. That goddamned human… Why won't it just shut up?! He gritted his teeth, eyes still closed.

He felt a slight pressure on his shoulder as a girl, Sakura, placed her hand there, staring at him. He twisted around, causing the girl to quickly draw her hand back. Her eyes held sorrow, and so much worry that it made him feel sick. He looked away from the human girl, sneering quietly. Sakura sighed, and left him alone in the cramp room.

A voice echoed loudly in the back of his head. Naruto pressed his palms against his temples, drawing himself into a tight ball as the noise increased in volume. It laughed at him. It _laughed _at him. Why the hell is that damn thing laughing? Feh, he enjoys other's pain. Even his host's, at times.

* * *

**Looking at my own reflection when suddenly it changes,  
Violently it changes.  
There is no turning back,  
Now that you've woken up the demon in me!  
**

* * *

Everything seemed so blurry… So fuzzy… The lights on the buildings were absorbing all the world's clarity, and all the colors seemed to be swirled together. It gave Naruto a major headache. He paused, as the scenery shifted back into focus. He took a deep breath, and leaned against the side of some random shop. 

_What the hell…?_

Naruto passed by some of his favorite places: Ichiraku Ramen, the Hokage's mansion, hell, he even passed his own apartment building! And yet… he kept walking. A soft buzzing sound soon blocked out all noise, and infiltrated his thoughts. He spotted a couple talking, laughing. But there wasn't any noise coming from their mouths. It was just a soft buzz.

* * *

**Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Open up your hate and let it flow into me!  
**

* * *

The buzzing grew louder, harsher, until Naruto ended up clutching his head in his hands. He dug his fingers through his hair, clawing at his scalp. The world soon tilted, and grew dark.

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

_Silence._

**"Hehehe… Pathetic _gaki. _I knew you would come here eventually."**

Naruto's eyes widened.

**"Nani? You have nothing to say to me? The Kyuubi no Kitsune?"**

Naruto dropped his head. Whenever he ended up in his mind- in front of Kyuubi's seal- something terrible was about to happen.

**"Hn. You bring yourself to me, and now you just stand there? _Gaki._"**

What? Naruto's the one who made it to Kyuubi's seal? But, how…? Why would he purposely try to involve the Kyuubi in something, _anything? _He bit down on his lower lip, and thought for a moment. There was a reason, he knew; he had to find it, though. Kyuubi cackled, and Naruto soon found himself back on the Konoha streets. Literally.

Naruto lifted himself off the ground, and brushed himself off. What a pain… He shoved his hands in his pockets and carried on. The moon rose above the horizon, sending an eerie light across Konohagakure. This was usually the time when he would head home after a long day, or at least end up walking with Sakura…

* * *

**Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
You mother get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
You fucker get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Madness is the gift that has been given to me!**

* * *

Naruto sighed, and passed by a few villagers. One of them was only a mere child, making Naruto furrow his brow. Where the hell were his _parents? _He pulled his hands out of his pockets, and let his arms dangle. 

A couple others gave him uneasy glances, one with hate, the other with fear. Either way, they both sneered something along the lines of, _"Demon brat."_

_Fools. _What _fools _they were, just bending over backwards to make Naruto feel bad. What the hell has he ever done to them?! He tightened his fists into balls, gritting his teeth. Pain shot up his arm as his nails dug into his flesh. He quickly loosened his grip, not feeling the small streams of blood running down his hands. But, the pain subsided after only seconds, and the blood stopped flowing. Naruto's eyes narrowed. The Kyuubi wasn't going to let him injure himself.

* * *

**I can see inside you,  
The sickness is rising.  
Don't try to deny what you feel.**  
_**Will you give into me?**_  
**It seems that all that was good has died,  
And is decaying in me.**  
_**Will you give into me?  
**_

* * *

A random man, a drunk man, tumbled to the side. He managed to bump into Naruto, and drop his sake bottle. The liquid soon disappeared into the ground below it. Shards of glass were scattered. 

"Hey! Watch it, you stupid demon!" He hissed at Naruto.

Naruto didn't move. He didn't say anything.

"Just go off and die!" The man yelled, his voice echoing.

Naruto flinched only slightly. He felt his own pulse, speeding up rapidly. His heart pumped with rage, with intense fury. He felt the heat rise up throughout his body; it burned his insides.

The man turned towards him.

Naruto's head shot up, his eyes a demonic red. With the thrust of an arm, blood splattered across the ground. Horrified faces watches, mouths gaping. Trying to scream, but couldn't.

Naruto had stabbed the man, with his own hand. Not only that, Naruto _impaled _him. His arm was coated with the villager's blood. It dripped from his fingertips. His nails were long and sharp, yes, Kyuubi had a part in this. The man coughed up some blood, before Naruto pulled his arm back. That drunken man, who dared to insult Naruto, fell to the ground. Lifeless.

* * *

**It seems your having some trouble,  
In dealing with these changes.  
Living with these changes.  
The world is a scary place,  
Now that you've woken up the demon in me!  
**

* * *

He turned towards the others, snarling. He bared his newly acquired, long fangs. The villagers screamed in terror, and attempted to flee. This just made Naruto even more anxious. He darted to the side, clawing at the air. He had only missed an older man by a couple inches. He narrowed his crimson eyes, and turned around. One woman was desperately holding her child in her arms, sobbing. She was huddled against a wall, petrified. He stared, allowing his rage to build further. Red chakra swarmed around him, giving off a fox-like appearance. 

He locked his hands into a clawed position, and reared his head back. A demonic roar shot through the streets, and covered the whole village. Unlike when he was fighting Haku and Sasuke, this was more the roar of the Kyuubi than Naruto. He hesitated, hearing the woman's sobbing grow louder.

Furious, he charged.

* * *

**Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Open up your hate and let it flow into me!  
**

* * *

Blood was smeared across the walls of buildings. Pools of it slowly flowed down the street. Naruto licked a bit of blood off of his lips, three chakra tails swaying behind him. He cackled, walking passed the maimed bodies of men, women, and some children. He didn't care, not at all. Killing felt good… not just that, it felt _wonderful._

"Naruto!" Naruto stopped.

A group of shinobi was right to the side of him, staring in horror at what their friend had become. They had just gotten the hint that something bad was going on from all of the agonized screams. However, they had never expected to see this.

Sakura…

Kakashi…

Sai…

Hinata…

Kiba…

Shino…

Naruto's eyes widened. But, he didn't move a muscle. Hinata was crying, desperate trying to pull herself together.

"Na-Na-Naruto…kun…?" She whispered.

Naruto released a soft growl, causing both Sakura and Hinata to take a step back. Akamaru snarled, making his fur stand on end. His claws dug into the ground, ready to attack on Kiba's command. Naruto sent a glare at the canine, and Akamaru backed down, his tail going between his legs. Kiba was still in shock at how demonic Naruto currently was…

"What the hell happened to him…?" Kiba forced between his teeth. Naruto's growl grew louder.

Naruto dug his foot into the ground, and launched herself at the group. They all dodged, and his claw raked the air.

* * *

**Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
You mother get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
You fucker get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Madness is the gift that has been given to me!  
**

* * *

Naruto snarled angrily, and twisted around. Kakashi tossed a handful of shuriken at him, but it was too easy to dodge them. It's like he wasn't even trying… The blond found some pain in his sensei's eyes. He wasn't hurt… he felt horrible hurting his student. 

Kiba ordered Akamaru to stop Naruto, but the dog backed away, terrified. The Inuzuka cursed under his breath. Without Akamaru, he was nearly useless. Shino unleashed his bugs from his long sleeves. They darted at Naruto, but burst into flames as they touched the red chakra. Shino gasped. Hinata couldn't even move… She was on her knees, watching Naruto in his transformed state.

Naruto, seeing this weakness, launched himself once again. His claw cut through Kiba's jacket, dying it red. He let out a scream of pain, before falling backwards. The chakra was poison to the average human. Naruto grinned, absorbing the smell of blood he deeply longed for.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, and ran at Naruto. Tears began streaming down her cheeks. "Damn it, Naruto! This isn't you! Stop it! Please!"

She reached out, and grabbed his arm. Chakra instantly scorched her skin, and burned through her arm. She reared back, and screeched. Sakura attempted to get away, running as hard as she could away from the blond, but the pain got to her. She fell forward, but was caught as Kakashi jumped in her path. He dropped down, grunted when he saw Sakura's severe burns.

Naruto hissed, irritated at the failed opportunity to kill the kunoichi.

* * *

**And when I dream…  
And when I dream…  
And when I dream…  
AND WHEN I DREAM!  
**

* * *

The chakra began to solidify. It tightened down against Naruto's body, and slowly spread. It was as if the blond was being absorbed into darkness. Slowly, the fourth tail bubbled up, and flicked violently in the air. Naruto's hollow eyes narrowed, and he hunched over, like a predator ready to pounce. He was just plain _inhuman _now… Even more so than before. At least then he was conscious and in control. 

Kakashi gulped; he had never seen Naruto in his four-tailed transformation before. He had only heard tales of it from Jiraiya and Yamato. Well, even after hearing about the whole ordeal, seeing Naruto like this in person was much more horrific. Kakashi took a step back, and struggled with himself to reach a shuriken in his pouch. It was difficult just seeing his cheerful student this way, but attacking him? Now, that was a whole other story.

"Damn it…" A voice shouted in the near distance. It was Shikamaru. Team 10 had arrived.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Chouji questioned, rather loudly for his case. Sakura winced at, _"that thing."_

Before she could respond, however, Kiba piped up, "It's… or it was, Naruto." Ino made a soft gasp, put instinctively pulled out a kunai for each hand.

Naruto's tails flicked, and he growled at the three. Ino grunted, and didn't move. Chouji charged forward, "I'll stop him!"

Sakura screamed, "Chouji, no! you BAKA!" But her cry was in vain.

* * *

**Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Open up your hate and let it flow into me!  
**

* * *

"Nikudan Hari Sensha!" _(Spiked Human Bullet Tank) _He quickly rolled at Naruto, feeling over-confident. He had made his techniques more powerful over the years, but they weren't even a close match to Kyuubi Naruto. 

Naruto launched himself at the spiked ball, snarling. He swiped a claw across it, sending Chouji flying. The Chuunin screamed in pain, as blood followed his path. Chunks of his hair fell to the ground, and even his armor was shredded. Ino called out his name, but Chouji was far unconscious.

Naruto pulled back, staring at the group once more. He charged at them, clawing madly like the savage animal he had become. Ino was struck across her stomach. It was her own fault for leaving it unprotected, anyway. She let out a muffled cry, and rolled to the side. Blood pooled under her, slowly, but enough to drive Naruto into an even deeper frenzy. Naruto turned, and slammed his arms into the ground. The chakra stretched, and grew larger as it rose from the earth, many meters ahead. It swiped at the ground, catching Akamaru and tossing the dog into a building, which collapsed.

"Akamaru!" Kiba ran at his fallen companion. Naruto took this chance, and pounced at Kiba. He dodged, but not before being burned by the intense chakra. The Inuzuka struggled, limping to Akamaru. Naruto sent a claw out at him, but paused. He couldn't move.

Behind him, Shikamaru painfully flinched various times. He was possessing Naruto with his shadow. It was, however, still extremely hard trying to keep Naruto still in this form. As he kept the technique working, he was being constantly damaged. His skin was being scorched, and he eventually was forced to release the shadow. Shikamaru fell to his knees, panting. Naruto growled, and slammed Shikamaru to the side with one of his four tails. Hinata gripped her head in her hands, still unable to move.

Sakura tightened her fists, and ran at Naruto again. Despite the pain her burns causes, she only ran harder.

"Sakura, get back here!" Kakashi yelled at her, sounding more angry than anything else.

Sakura ignored him, and literally tackled Naruto. He fell to the ground with her on top of him, his tails flailing wildly. She wrapped her arms around him, the chakra burning farther through her skin, and sending its poison into her body. Tears streamed down her face, but she refused to move.

"Sakura!" Was heard, but the sound seemed to be called by over one person.

Sakura soon felt her body grow numb as she tumbled into the darkness.

* * *

**Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
You mother get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
You fucker get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Madness has now come over me!  
**

* * *

Translations  
Gaki -- Brat  
Nani -- What  
Kitsune -- Fox  
Baka -- Idiot/Fool 

**Gwahaha! That was interesting, was it not? Well, it was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but I kind of ran out of lyrics to do that... So yeah, I'm now working on part two of this, as well as chapter three of "Farewell." Watch out for this next chapter, "Kyuubi Hell."  
**


End file.
